


Match

by GirlFromTheRing



Series: Homologous [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, It's minor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Blood Kink, Neck Kissing, a lil kinky, idk that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheRing/pseuds/GirlFromTheRing
Summary: Sicheng comes home one day and he's just so in love with Yuta so he kisses him. A lot.





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but enjoy 2k of yuwin making out this is literally all I have to offer  
> part of my series, kind of a sequel to [ Different ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621691), but it can be read independently.  
> ((it's unbeta'd))

The doorknob turned, rattled, then turned again. The door was pushed open with great force, and an attempt was made to make it look minimal, even though no one was watching.

 

“I’m home!” A light breeze flew across his face before Sicheng shut the door completely.

 

It was a cool evening, the kind where one leaves the windows open and sits on the balcony, perhaps, while sipping a cup of tea. Though the idea was tempting, Sicheng wasn't much inclined to having tea or sitting around, this evening. He had other plans.

 

He did the usual (dumped his bag on the floor, hung his keys up, kicked his shoes off) and went to find Yuta. Not that there was much space to search, Yuta was probably in the kitchen, it was, after all, his turn to cook dinner.

 

“Sicheng?”

 

He found Yuta near the stove, back turned to him, stirring a pot but not paying attention to it. Sicheng smiled at him, silently padded to wrap his arms around him from behind, and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Hi,” he rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

 

“Hello,” Yuta replied, turning his head enough to kiss the crown of Sicheng’s head then turned back to whatever he was making.

 

“How was your day?” he asked.

 

“The usual. Chem was fun, Kun was in love, Ten almost got run over.”

 

Yuta hummed. “What did you do in Chem?”

 

“Discovered the secrets of the universe.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Sicheng held him tighter. Yuta reached for the salt, careful not to move his body. He didn’t want Sicheng to let go of him. With some difficulty and an unhelpful Sicheng who refused to budge, Yuta managed to tip the bottle over and roll it towards himself.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Sicheng told him.

 

“Yes,” Yuta replied, stirring in the salt. “But I’m your idiot.”

 

He picked up nearby spoon and held out a bit of the soup for Sicheng to taste. "Tell me if there's enough salt."

 

_That was so domestic, way to go, Nakamoto Yuta. Marry me already._

 

“Wait,” Yuta blew the steam away from the spoon. “Now you can have it.”

 

 _Fuck you_ , thought Sicheng. He had never been more in love.

 

And that too with Yuta, how did he end up so lucky? Yuta, who would take food for stray cats he met on the way to his gym in the morning; Yuta, who helped little children and elderly people cross the street; Yuta, who smiled at everyone because maybe they’re having a bad day and a smile from a stranger could make it a little better.

 

“What?” Yuta was still holding the spoon to Sicheng’s face. “Smells weird?”

 

 _He doesn't even know_.

 

“No, no, not at all.” Sicheng took the spoon from Yuta’s hands and put it down. “Just thinking about you.”

 

“Oh?" Yuta turned to face him, grinning. He'd end up with a sprained neck and blame Sicheng for it in the morning. "Do tell."

 

“You’re a beautiful human being. On the inside and the outside.”

 

Yuta dropped his grin for a smile, a soft one, like he was in love.

 

“So are you,” he told him, switching the gas off to turn around and face Sicheng properly. Sicheng kissed him, chastely, then pulled back.

 

He wanted Yuta to know. He wanted Yuta.  

 

“Follow me,” he said, and Yuta followed.    

 

Sicheng’s hands found his and he faced him, taking slow steps until his back hit the wall. Yuta lifted his hand and his fingers ghosted over Sicheng’s face, and Sicheng could feel it touch his skin, gentle, caressing, gliding over his cheekbone and settling at his chin. Yuta tilted his face upwards, towering over Sicheng though Sicheng was taller, demanding his undivided attention which he would have had regardless.

 

They did this often, a routine of sorts, but it felt different every time.

 

Sicheng kissed him again, quick enough to make Yuta chase after his lips.

 

The thing is, Yuta didn’t like to do things halfway, unlike Sicheng. Whenever he kissed him, he kissed him fully, never less than intended. He absolutely detested Sicheng’s habit of neglecting things once he’d started them but didn’t have the will to finish, which was how he felt about the way Sicheng kissed him.

 

He gazed at Sicheng with a new intensity, radiating a desire Sicheng knew too well. But somehow, it was different. It was always different with Yuta. He’d never do the same thing twice, especially not when it came to Sicheng.

 

Right now, the desire made him weak, made him almost shy, but he was confident enough to ask. He wanted Yuta to do this for him. He wanted Yuta.

 

“Please,” he said, the hand lifted away from his face. “Please.”

 

Yuta took a step forward. Sicheng wanted to, too. He didn’t.

 

“All you have to do is ask.”

 

(It sounded much, much sweeter than he expected. He decided he liked the sound of it.)

 

And Yuta’s hands were holding his face, softly, delicately, with purpose. Sicheng closed his eyes. He felt Yuta’s lips on his. He felt Yuta’s body move closer to his. He felt Yuta’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip.

 

Sicheng parted his lips enough to let Yuta in, let him trace the insides of his mouth. Sicheng’s hand found its way to Yuta’s hair, tugged harshly, encouraging him. The other one held Yuta’s waist, his nails digging into his sides but Sicheng couldn’t be bothered, and neither could Yuta.

 

Sicheng let Yuta explore a little longer, teasing then pulling back, leaving Sicheng hanging, chasing, after his touch. He bit down on Yuta’s lip in retaliation, causing him to pull away but not before trying to muffle himself in Sicheng’s mouth. It almost worked.

 

“Wanna hear you,” he whispered, against Yuta’s lips, slight red pooling near the corner where Sicheng had very nicely broken through skin.

 

“Baby,” was what Yuta whispered before kissing him again. More passionate this time, like the endearment had stirred something in him, or perhaps it was what Sicheng said before. Perhaps it was Sicheng.

 

Yuta worked his way through Sicheng’s walls, breaking them down, leaving a mark, letting it blossom. Slowly, he stripped him bare, down to the Sicheng he didn’t know, the Sicheng Sicheng didn’t know himself. Open and unashamed, just for Yuta.

 

In return, Sicheng built his walls. Brick by brick, filling in the gaps, sheltering him with a roof. Yuta was safe, protected, each brush of Sicheng’s fingertips securing him. In those walls Yuta became someone he wanted to be, dreamt to be, no longer hiding in the open.

 

Sicheng sucked on Yuta’s lip until the blood stopped flowing then pushed his fingers up Yuta’s shirt, resting his hands on the cool expanse of his abdomen. He felt Yuta’s muscles tense under his touch. Sicheng immediately retracted his fingers.

 

“Sorry,” he broke the kiss to murmur, and Yuta furrowed his brows.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, removing his hands from Sicheng’s face and waist respectively. Sicheng whined at the loss of contact, softly. He hoped Yuta hadn’t heard him, that would be embarrassing.

 

“Did I do something?” he asked again, looking for the answer in Sicheng’s eyes.

 

“No. No, it’s just you, uh, recoiled? When I touched you.” he looked down, then back up, he didn’t know what to do.

 

Yuta’s face relaxed. He smiled. “Idiot. My skin’s sensitive.”

 

“Oh.” Now Sicheng was embarrassed, god, he really killed the mood by being an idiot, he really wanted to keep kissing Yuta but now Yuta wouldn’t feel like kissing him he’s really not good at this.

 

“I liked it, though,” Yuta told him, and Sicheng no longer felt like they were going to stop.

 

He took the opportunity to switch their positions. Yuta’s back rested against the wall and he looked at Sicheng with the corners of his mouth lifted, as if to say, _go on then, show me_.

 

Sicheng did. He kissed Yuta again, and it felt different. It was an expectation, this time. Sicheng kissed him deeper while unbuttoning his shirt and when Yuta realised he helped him do it faster. The garment fell to the floor as Sicheng pushed Yuta’s arms down, pinning them to Yuta’s sides.

 

“Don’t move,” he warned, and the smirk remained on Yuta’s lips. He wanted to see where this was going. Sicheng would show him.

 

He traced the dips and crevices of Yuta’s stomach while he kissed down his neck. Yuta tensed under his fingers, his lips, but when Sicheng bit down on the junction of his neck and collarbone, he relaxed into the touch. He arched his back to feel more of Sicheng’s fingers, but Sicheng pushed him back against the wall, firmly. He kissed the spot he’d bitten then looked up at Yuta.

 

“I told you not to move.”

 

Yuta wasn’t smirking anymore.

 

With more force than necessary, Sicheng held Yuta's wrists in his hands and pinned them to the wall, above his head.

 

"Keep them up," he said, "and maybe I won't have to tie them."

 

Now this, this was definitely different. Not only for Yuta, who was so used to being in control and pampering Sicheng, but for Sicheng too, who had never really craved to hold any power over Yuta, much less use it to his advantage.

 

Sicheng didn't know what he was doing. But he liked it, and the way Yuta let out a small, whimpered, _okay_ , which Sicheng had done so many times, meant he was enjoying it too. Sicheng hoped he was.

 

Gently, he removed his fingers from Yuta's wrist, and stepped away.

 

"Yuta?" he asked, and this was, again, a different Sicheng. He spoke like he was unsure of himself, unlike the way he'd been seconds earlier.

 

"Is this okay?"

 

Yuta relaxed his shoulders. He lifted one hand to caress the side of Sicheng's face, his eyes uncertain and questioning.

 

"You're doing great, baby," he whispered, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to give Sicheng the entire world if he asked for it, even if he only had himself to offer. He knew that would be enough for Sicheng, though.

 

Sicheng nodded. He leaned in close, pressed his body on Yuta’s and held his face in his hands as he kissed him. Yuta smiled into the kiss, and kept kissing him until Sicheng wiped the smile off his face and held his arms up again.

 

"Don't move," he ordered, and Yuta saw his demeanor change. It was single handedly the hottest thing Sicheng had ever said to him.

 

"Okay," he breathed out, fuck, Sicheng's voice did things to him. He let his eyes fall shut, expecting Sicheng to kiss him again, but he didn't. He leaned in close. He let his breath ghost over Yuta's lips, he whispered "keep your eyes shut" and he was gone.

 

Yuta felt his lips on his neck, same spot he'd pretty much worshipped before, and he kissed him there, barely.

 

"Beautiful," he murmured against the mark, hot breath hitting his cold skin and making Yuta shiver.

 

Yuta didn't say anything. He didn't know how to express what was going on in his head, what he was feeling, how Sicheng made him feel.

 

His lips were back in Yuta's neck, kissing up to the underside of his jaw. Sicheng nipped at the skin, brought his hands up to hold Yuta's face, tilted it back to his liking. He scraped his teeth along the surface and Yuta bit his lip in a vain attempt to not make a sound.

 

He gave up. Sicheng bit his skin hard enough to draw blood, then licked up all the blood that spilled out, and Yuta was aching to touch Sicheng in any way, to have any release - and Sicheng did say he wanted to hear him.

 

Yuta felt something shift when he exhaled Sicheng's name, soft, but Sicheng heard it, loud and clear. Dripping of desire, like chocolate and silk and Yuta. Sicheng stepped back, took a hold of Yuta's wrist that he'd held up so obediently, and led him to his bedroom.

  
  


 

 

 

Yuta didn't like to do things halfway. Which is why, when he crashed into bed with Sicheng after seeing the stars and a warm shower, he said,

 

"We forgot about dinner."

 

Sicheng smothered him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no experience at all,,, i hope it's okay? thanks for reading!!


End file.
